


How to Tame a Triple Changer

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you punish an unruly triple changer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame a Triple Changer

Hazy blue optics came online with a dim dark light, confusion and lust in their depth. His spike was being licked… by someone who knew what he or she was doing. Groaning he tried to shift and lift his helmet but found that he couldn’t move at all, not even his head. His optics brightened and he strained against whatever was holding him down.

“I think he woke up.” Rodimus? The voice was unmistakable even though laughter was crowding it so much the staged whispered words were almost strangled in it. 

“Really?” The second mech didn’t try to hide his laughter or fake lower his voice at all, and there was a note of playful sarcasm to his one word. 

“Oh stop it! He’ll like this… he already does. Just look at this.” A hand gripped the base of his spike and smoothed up, until the palm could rub over the tip and slit and then down again to squeeze the base gently. 

“I do not doubt that he likes it, but this is a little bit drastic…” 

“He has to learn that I’m willing to fight back and fight dirty. After that deal last time he went on mission with the Wreakers… mm, I am not letting him get away with that!” Who was that? And uh oh… Topspin had said that one was a little over the top, but Rodimus hadn’t seemed to mind at the time. 

“And I got involved why?” 

“Because I love you as much as I love him and he was supposed to have met you when he pulled that stunt on me and that pissed me off?” 

“Fair enough. So… let’s get on with the lesson, shall we?” Whoever the mech was humor had taken over his voice and for some reason Springer didn’t think the lesson he was referring to was the one being taught him. 

“Mhmm… well, as I was saying we’re not really able to take it all in. I have personally had success with just sucking the tip and rubbing it rhythmically, like this!” Wet heat enveloped his spike tip and a garbled sound left the bound triple changer, which was when he realized he had a gag in his mouth, not that he managed to be annoyed. It was really hard to be annoyed when someone was sucking you off while humming and rubbing delicate warm hands up and down the part of your spike that couldn’t fit into the hot wet mouth. 

Uh hu… really, really hard. 

“I see… may I try?” 

“Mmm yeah.” Springer wasn’t sure if his grunt was supposed to be a yes or a get the hell off me. But he was ignored, and another mouth descended on him, another pair of delicate hands began working him over. 

 

“I like that… you are really good at this, I have always loved the way you give blowjobs.” The admiring tone was entirely earned, Springer had to admit that much as he would have liked a say in having the talented mouth on him. 

“Don’t let him overload, he’s been naughty after all.” Now Rodimus was tightening the bolts a little too much! He had not been that evil last time, just because he had tied the little Prime up and showed him how fun stasis cuffs could be instead of going to meet Rodimus old friend and lover. Er… that would be the mech sucking him off so well presently. Maybe it had been a mistake to tie him up. 

“Then let’s move on to the next part.” Correction; had been sucking him off. Springer whined behind his gag not too pleased with the wet sounds that announced kissing he wasn’t a part of. Damn them! 

“Aww, isn’t he cute like this?” 

“You are being an utter bastard.” 

“Yes, but so was he so maybe a bit of the same treatment will make him think twice, hum?

“Or maybe he’ll be twice as bad next time.” Oh they could bet he would be! He would make sure they were both unable to walk the orn after if he had to get Broadside to help him! Though the idea that he would need help rankled a bit, he had never had trouble satisfying his lovers… Not even Rodimus, though the young Prime had not hidden that he had another lover that he wouldn’t drop just because Springer was interested in him. 

That had rankled a lot. 

“Maybe you should introduce me?” Yes, maybe he should, knowing his rival, apart from his Primus given ability to suck spike, might not be so bad. He hadn’t let the idea of a rival bother him, after all he wasn’t looking for a mate… yet. But right now he wanted to be unreasonable and not think about what he might have missed in the action that had landed him here. 

“No… I think you should introduce yourself, he needs to know what he missed.” The room suddenly became silent apart from his own laboring vents and Springer was sure his ‘abusers’ were having a comm. discussion of some kind. 

“You can be such an aft!”

“That’s why you love me.” Springer would have grinded his dental plates together at that if he had been able to do so. Maybe this ‘friend’ of Rodimus really was a true rival… the red and orange Prime had never been so blithe in using the word ‘love’ with him. 

“Mmm…” More kissing, great! Jealousy was a real ugly feeling that he had done his very best to never feel and finding out that he had strong enough feelings for Rodimus to inspire just that feeling was about as pleasant. Springer had been just fine with a lover, a temporary one that he could have fun with when he wasn’t on mission and didn’t have to spent too much time thinking off when on mission. But that wasn’t really true either was it… 

He had spent plenty of time thinking about Rodimus. Fantasizing and by far not all of it had been sexual. He liked the young Prime, he respected him… he was in love with him?

Springer was distracted when someone climbed onto his chest and a mech he didn’t know but who had a lot in common with Rodimus moved into his field of vision.

“Hello there, I am Optimus, Rodimus has told me a lot about you… Here I’ll just take this off so you can move your head, hmm…” Humming to himself the young mech, sporting the most kissable dermas Springer had ever seen in his life!, leaned forward and took off whatever it was that had held his helmet still. 

“There and this here, yes, now you should be able to see well.” A pillow was put under his helmet and neck, lifting just enough to support his helmet and give him a good view, or so he assumed, down along his chest. Currently a red, blue and white mech dominated his chest region though so he was unable to see what Rodimus was doing. Something with his spike that felt really good but yeah… 

“You really made Roddy mad… But you wreakers have a certain reputation to maintain, so maybe that was just part of form for you?” The stranger, Optimus smiled sweetly at him and shifted back, but he didn’t move off him. Slim white thighs rested on his chest and a blue codpiece was exposed to his optics. 

“He asked me to help punishing you, I agreed, I really had looked forward to meeting you and I have to go soon… well, sort of soon.” The fascinating pouty dermas stretched in a knowing smile. Springer swallowed as best he could for the gag and lifted an optical ridge in question. 

“I have a mission of my own, it’s rare we’re both here at the same time. That’s why Rodimus is so angry with you, our time is spares enough already.” A slim hand, only a little broader then one of Rodimus’, rubbed gently at the blue cod piece and the voice took on a slightly ‘breathy’ note. 

Suddenly something dark green showed up in his field of vision, something in his own dark green color… was that? 

“He said this was proportioned to you… we’ve been playing with it for a while now, but it’s really not the same!” Springer made a garbled sound, trying to ask… explain, defend? He wasn’t sure what! The artificial spike looked obscenely huge held by one delicate blue hand and he couldn’t tear his optics away from it. 

The very idea that Rodimus had… and with his lover, it just didn’t make any sense! Why would they even need an artificial spike when they were together? 

“I like it a lot though, even if it’s not the same… it’s so nice and large, and it vibrates, mm…” Blue optics widened comically as the blue cod piece snapped open and long slim fingers buried deep into an already soaking wet valve. 

“You are a tease, you know that?” Crying out against the gag Springer couldn’t help but try to arch as Rodimus, at least he figured it had to be him unless they had a third mech there somehow, sank onto his spike. The red and orange Prime sounded even more ‘breathy’ then his red and blue counterpart, they were going to kill him like this! 

“And that is why ‘you’ love ‘me’.” 

“True.” The toy was moved to brace against his plating and Optimus straddled it eagerly, Springer could feel that the vibrator in it was on, sinking down on to it with a happy moan that nearly frits the triple changer’s circuitry. 

“I love seeing that disappear in you… I wish we weren’t both valve mechs, would make this a lot less complicated!” Gray hands smoothed over the slight bulge in the red and silvery white abdomen the satisfied hum in Rodimus voice almost too much of a distraction for Springer. 

But… valve mechs?

“But not… n-nearly as fun…” Optimus certainly seemed to have fun with his toy, Springer could already feel drips of lubricant on his plating. Frag… he wasn’t sure if he should kiss Rodimus for this or kill him. Now if he could just get a break and figure out what he had meant with… 

“Gofg!” 

“Primus! I love this spike of yours, would so let Optimus have it… but he insists on you having a say before he rides you.” Rodimus wasn’t moving a lot but when he did Springer could feel even the most minute of contractions, scraping… all of it. The damn vibrating toy was not helping in the least, nor was the mech bouncing up and down on it! 

“Oh, you are so wet… I bet you would love feeling his glossa on you right now? Or better yet feeling him pounding you into the berth. I could watch, mm would love that…” 

“F-frag you… Wanna feel that so bad…” The whine and the way the slim blue and red mech arched in his overload was enough to set off Springer, and he did fritz, blacked out completely.

* * *

“Mm…” The first thing he noticed upon waking was that he wasn’t tied up anymore. The second was that he actually had been tied up, not just having had one of the most erotic dreams he could ever remember having. The third… 

“You are fragging brave, you know that?” 

“Mhmm…” 

“Where is that ‘friend’ of yours?” Springer didn’t try to hide the growl in his voice but he wasn’t sure if it came out of jealousy or want. 

“On a mission, did warn you… gonna be back in half a groon.” Rodimus stretched out, showing off the little fragger, and smiled lazily at him though his optics was still offline.

“You liked him, I’m glad… wasn’t the planned way but whatever works… gonna be so much better with a spike mech in the relationship.” 

“What the Pit are you talking about?” Again with that? 

“Spike mech… you know, one who likes spiking more than taking it in the valve? Much as I love Optimus like my… well, I suppose like he is a third of my spark he’s just as much a valve mech as I am. Now can I recharge?” 

“Oh so I am gonna be the convenient ‘spike’ in the relationship? And just why do mrlp!” His tirade was cut off before it began, Rodimus effectively silencing him with a kiss that spoke nothing of the smaller mech being tired. 

“Shut up, dear, I love you just as much as I love Optimus, or I would never have wanted you two to meet! We’ve both taken lovers on the side, toys are just not always enough… but you could be, if you think you can love Optimus too… if not… well.” Rodimus couldn’t quite hide the hurt on his face plate but he let go and curled up on the berth again.

“Now can I get some recharge?” Springer nodded a little dumbly and pulled his lover to him… 

‘If you can love Optimus too’? Rodimus had never hidden that he had a lover… but this was a little out of the blue. Only though, or so Springer mused, because he had never wanted to see or hear when it came to that nebulous ‘other lover’. 

“We’ll see I suppose…” But he got no answer; the young Prime had already fallen into recharge. Looking at Rodimus all still like this reminded him that the mech wasn’t as young as he looked, right now he looked barely old enough to enter the academy and yet he was a Prime. He was old enough to know what he wanted… and would it be so bad to have two lovers? Two loved ones… 

In all honestly the leader of the feared Wreckers did not know the answer to that; he hadn’t even been looking for one loved one. 

Huffing he shifted a little and initiated his own recharge cycle, he couldn’t decide right now and Rodimus wouldn’t want him to either. There was time to think, plan and meet ‘Optimus’ in a less… compromised manner?

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for DeviantArt author RuinedBloodShed
> 
> [Art by Darkesong](http://darkesong.deviantart.com/art/The-Lesson-255037148)


End file.
